


天花板

by PexyPonpon



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PexyPonpon/pseuds/PexyPonpon
Summary: 一发完ooc、私设都是我的不上升蒸煮
Relationships: 。 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	天花板

天花板

ooc归我，私设都是我的，自割腿肉产物，意识流，没有逻辑  
第一次写car，he  
不能上升！！！  
感谢阅读

01  
屋里的天花板像脱了瓷的杯子，被熏得泛黄，边角还有些脱皮，耷拉下来的腻子摇摇欲坠，泛着水汽。  
王一博睁开眼，他醒了。  
掀开被子坐起身，他伸手揉了揉睡得凌乱的头发。老式的木板床年事已高，一点动静就开始“咿呀”“吱呀”的叫唤，下一秒就想要塌陷下去那样。  
身边早已经没了人，王一博不知道肖战什么时候走的。  
肖战应该是去公司了，他睡着了就像一头小猪一样，什么都不知道、也叫不醒。这是肖战对他的形容，王一博没作声。  
他坐在床上抬起头望着左边角落的那块天花板，剥落的腻子翻卷起来，露出里面深灰色的水泥板。  
得找个时间补一下了，王一博想。

王一博在这里做一个快递小哥的行当，因为他会骑摩托车，他也很喜欢摩托车，轮休的时候，他就会去城南的摩托车俱乐部。  
能遇到肖战纯粹是意外，或者说，碰巧。  
那天他送完一单，已经是晚上八点多，准备收工回家。可夏天的天气分外调皮，转眼就开始下起雨来。他的摩托车没有放雨衣，现在只有两个选择，要么等雨停，要么淋雨回家。  
王一博对这些雨不屑一顾，虽然雨水对于摩托车比赛有影响，赛道被淋湿，车轮的刹车会不那么好使，有危险。  
他现在在的地方，是一片富人街道，不热闹，行人少得可怜，只有一盏盏路灯，在这场不大不小的雨中立着。雨丝裹挟着夜晚的风，喷向王一博的脸，他抬头看了一眼灯光下的雨幕，准备启动车。  
“下雨还走呀？不过来躲一下雨吗？”  
彼时刚好一辆黑色的轿车驶过，溅起一小片水花，带起的风雨差点把声音带走。王一博看向对面，只见一个身形高挑的男人站在对面房屋的屋檐下，王一博知道他是对自己讲话，因为除了他俩，这里没有其他人了。  
王一博不明白为什么黑衣男人要叫自己在这里躲雨，他径直将摩托车开到了马路对面，那个男人站的地方。  
“快来躲雨呀。”穿着黑色西装的衣冠楚楚的男人歪着头冲着王一博笑，眼睛却在这般夜色中格外明亮。不知道是什么缘故，也许是因为下雨受了潮，男人的声音也湿湿的、软软的。  
王一博下了车，取下了头盔，推着车走到了男人身边。  
“你不回家吗？”王一博看着这个黑衣男人说。  
他穿着一身黑色西装，胸口还别着一枚精致的胸针，点缀着碎钻，在光影下闪闪发光，王一博却觉得好像没有他的眼睛亮。头发一丝不苟，没有被淋湿，看上去像在这里停留了挺久。  
黑衣男人转过头来看王一博：“可是现在下雨了呀。”有些好笑地看着王一博，还是歪着头，他眼睛好大。  
王一博隐隐约约闻到了他身上的酒气。  
“我不想回家。”男人的语气有些懊恼，发泄似的蹲了下去，瘪起自己的嘴巴，皱起了好看的眉毛。  
“......”王一博对这一系列像赌气一样的行为感到很诧异，没想到这个身量或许还比他高出一点的男人会做出这么幼稚的举动。不知道他自己酒醒了之后会怎么想。  
“要不......要不我去你家吧。”男人抬起他那双大眼睛，或许是醉酒的缘故，他的眼睛湿润得像是盛满了两汪泉水，嘴唇微张，露出了两颗兔牙。  
王一博觉得更加诧异了，他没有遇见过这样的人，好奇怪。一瞬间他觉得蹲在他旁边的人像极了一只黑色的巨型兔子。  
外头的雨还在淅淅沥沥的下着，但是已经逐渐转小了。夜越深，即使是夏天，也沁出了一些凉意。  
男人伸出他纤细的手腕，用手掌托住自己的下巴，似乎是在等王一博的回答。  
又吹风了，夜风混合着雨水，或许还有男人身上的酒气吹过来，让王一博觉得有点窒息。

02  
那天，王一博也只是想着让这个醉鬼先凑合在他家过一晚，他也没想到男人还会再来。  
他一周能够得到两三次轮休，每次都能够休息半天这样。  
王一博刚刚把摩托车在楼下停好，准备回家换一身衣服，就去俱乐部玩一下车。停好车抬眼，他便看见肖战正好站在大门前，除了等自己也是不会再有其他情况了。  
房子是他租的，一室一厅，老式的居民楼，夹在弯弯绕绕的小路之间，这里的住户多半是老人，比如他的对门邻居就是一对退休的教师老夫妻。  
肖战今天穿了一件咖啡色的长款风衣，牛仔裤配运动鞋，和那天见到的西装革履的他风格差别有些大，看上去就像是在校的大学生。或许是觉得有些无聊，他正低着头踢着脚边的小石子，双手插在衣服两侧的兜儿里面。  
“你怎么来了。”  
闻声回头，肖战看见了王一博，那张清俊的脸上没有什么表情，嘴巴抿着，眼神里面有些许的疑惑。  
在看见他的那一刻肖战就笑了：“找你玩啊，那天多谢你收留我啦。”那双大眼睛笑成了两湾月牙，眼尾微微上翘，有些勾人。  
王一博这才注意到肖战的嘴巴边上有一颗小痣，随着他的笑更加明显。  
改天再去骑车吧。  
除了房子有点小之外，王一博的家很整洁，除了必需的家具，没有其他任何多余的东西。肖战很自来熟地打开了冰箱的门，不同于这个年龄段的是，王一博的冰箱里面不仅有汽水啤酒，也有蔬菜和肉，一些需要冰着的调料也被整整齐齐的放好。  
“你还会做饭呀？”肖战有些惊讶，当然他的语气已经足够惊讶了。  
“会的。”王一博开始反思为什么会把只见了两次的人带回家两次。  
肖战伸手拿了一瓶可乐，关上冰箱门的时候说：“你还喜欢巴黎水？我不喜欢喝诶。”说着便拉开易拉罐开口，喝了一小口，有些烫嘴，“哇，好冰！”  
王一博开始怀疑那天把肖战带回家之后他说自己有28岁的话是假的。他22岁，他们之间差了六岁。他放下手机，开始拼桌上还没有完成的Lego。  
罐装可乐被放在了桌上，肖战坐在了王一博旁边，纤细的手腕撑着腮，若有所思，垂下眼睛盯着王一博手上的动作。  
好想在他鼻子上玩滑滑梯呀。

03  
肖战是当地一个公司的老总，他才28岁，这也不得不说是事业有成，但也很忙，只要有空，就会去找王一博。  
有时候两个人什么也不做，就是呆在王一博不大的老房子里面看着电视，或者看肖战挑的电影。肖战会叫王一博做饭给他吃，因为他自己不会做，或者说做得不好吃。他不吃茄子，而王一博的菜单总会让自己很满意。  
“我好喜欢你呀王一博！”肖战满足地闭上眼，嘴巴还叼着两根筷子，舍不得松嘴，就像是一只得到好吃的东西的大花猫。  
王一博只是讲肖战说的好吃的那道菜往肖战那边推了一点，挑起眉毛，稍微弯起嘴角，盯着他：“那你只是喜欢这道菜。”  
“你我也喜欢呀。”肖战很喜欢讲话带上语气词，至少是在王一博面前。  
肖战还去过一次王一博的俱乐部，去看他骑摩托车。  
当时肖战开着一辆黑色的奥迪，有些懊悔早知不开车来了，这里车位少得可怜，但是因为场地的原因，又离市区有些远。闹脾气似地撅起嘴巴，不过只是一下子。他刚刚开完会，身上还是去工作的正装，皮鞋被擦得发亮，两条腿惊人的长，还细，头发也是被发胶打理过，于摩托车的一切格格不入。  
王一博的号码是85号，因为他的生日是八月五号，这么算还剩下不到一个星期了呢，肖战心想。他到的时候王一博正在热身，王一博和他说今天俱乐部有一场友谊赛，他有空的话可以来看看。  
他没想到的是，比自己小六岁的王一博竟然喜欢极限运动。  
“厉不厉害？”王一博像一头骄傲的小狮子，冲着肖战炫耀着自己的战绩，脸颊旁的两坨奶膘鼓起来。  
肖战用着拿过原味薯片的手戳着其中一边奶膘，附和道：“厉害，你最厉害啦！”  
王一博前几天和他说，这场友谊赛他胜券在握，告诉肖战如果他来的话等着看他的好消息就够了。  
离市区远一点才方便搭建赛道，肖战对比赛的规则不是很明白，看着一圈一圈弯弯的赛道和一辆辆飞驰的赛车，转弯的地方那一道道深色的刹车痕，肖战着实为王一博捏了一把汗。  
王一博的战衣是绿色的，摩托车也是，在夏日的阳光下格外明显。  
似乎是心有灵犀一般，王一博回头看了一眼，他刚刚跑完一圈热身。只见肖战站在不远处的观望台上，西装外套已经脱下来拿在了手里，另一只手遮住眼前的阳光。见王一博看了过来，便冲他招了招手。  
看不见王一博的表情，不过他一定很有把握吧。  
正赛开始，选手出发，摩托车的马达轰鸣声充斥着不大的赛场。肖战看着王一博和车子飞也似地向前冲去，就像一只逃脱束缚的小黑豹，很快在肖战视线所及范围里就剩下一个绿色的小点。  
甚至他都不知道王一博围着赛道到底绕了多少圈，但是他知道王一博是第一个冲到终点的。就像一杯冰汽水，把一颗青柠檬往里一扔，“噗通”，激起一小朵水花，凉丝丝的，杯壁的气泡都被打散了。  
肖战很久没有过过这么刺激的夏天了，似乎从遇见王一博的那一天开始，整个世界都开始变得凉丝丝、甜呼呼的。  
等到王一博换好衣服出来的时候，肖战走到他身边，冲他比了一个大拇指：“男朋友好厉害喔！”肖战早已经笑得眉眼弯弯，露出了至少八颗牙齿。  
“这么高兴？”王一博伸手拉住了肖战比大拇指的那只手，放在手心，和他朝着出口走去。  
“得奖励！”  
“奖励什么？”  
“奖励你今晚给我做饭！”肖战笑得更加欢了，拉着王一博的手开始前后晃来晃去。

04  
肖战其实自己有房子，但是他不太愿意回自己家住。  
“那天你是在相亲吗？”王一博在沙发上开始拼另一个新买的Lego，肖战在一旁坐着玩手机，他俩有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
没有经过多久的思考，肖战就明白了“那天”是指他俩初遇那天。“是呀，你怎么知道呀？难不成你还是给我家送的外卖？”肖战放下手机，拿起桌上的薯片，咬得“咔咔”作响，看着王一博。  
“有一天在街上看见你和一个女的在一起。”王一博一边拼一边说。  
指尖沾了不少薯片碎末，肖战抽出一张纸巾擦了擦手，想起好像是有这么一回事，那是在他主动找王一博之前。  
“你竟然还记得，那是我妈给我安排的。那天我喝醉了往外跑，我妈怕人家姑娘生气就叫我和她去逛街，我们俩可是什么也没有噢。”  
“嗯。”王一博应着。  
肖战抱着抱枕把身子一歪，躺在王一博的腿上，抬眼看着王一博倒着看也很好看的脸，把自己很想说的话说出了口：“我好想在你鼻子上玩滑滑梯呀。”  
王一博垂眼看了一眼肖战，低下头在他唇上吮了一下，胸腔发出一声很沉的笑声，继续完成自己的积木大工程。  
“今晚我想吃鱼！”  
“嗯。”王一博低低的应了一声。  
“你房间的天花板该刷一下啦！改天我们去宜家逛逛，好吗？”  
“好。陪你去。”

Fin.  
太感动了，这好像是我写得最快的一次，hahaha！！！  
6k4，感动。  
Ps.最开始是想要写一篇be的，写着写着就改了hahaha


End file.
